Sage's Sentence Fics
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: Love is the simplest emotion, so why would you go at lengths to describe it when a few words will do. Sentence fic challenges. Kataang. Rated M for innuendo and hints of lemon.


**Sage's Sentence Fics**

**By Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Mature for innuendo and hints of lemon  
**

**Summary: Love is the simplest thing, so why should you go at lengths to describe it when just a few words will do? A Sentence Fic challenge. Kataang**

**Disclaimer: "Avatar: The Last Airbender" is owned by Bryke**

**LES: Writing these were pleasantly difficult. You never suspect how hard it is to write a sentence when you only have a single sentence in which to get everything across. Therefore, the laws of grammar are slightly... heh... bent. LOL. I'm a Grammarbender! Run-on sentences ahoy! These prompts were 'borrowed' from the website Kataang Forever. There are little bits of Tenzin in these sentences. I couldn't resist. XD**

**

* * *

**

#1: Ring

"Oh," Aang began, noticing the confusion on Katara's face when he presented her with a golden ring, "I guess I should have explained that Air Nomads use rings as an engagement gift."

#2: Hero

Many people thought that Katara loved Aang began he was the savior of the world; and while it was true that he had saved the world; Katara loved him because he was her personal hero… and that's all that mattered.

#3: Memory

They both had memories that haunted them and caused them pain: Katara's mother and Aang's father-figure, and they both had the ability to heal each other of the pain of those memories.

#4: Box

Aang laughed as he watched his young son ignore the expensive toy that his mother bought him for his birthday in favor of the box it had come in, and said: "I told you we could have just got the box and saved some money", and he laughed more when Katara threw a pillow at him.

#5: Run

Katara couldn't help but admire her boyfriend's dedication as he leaned over in front of her, gasping for breath: he had absolutely refused to miss their date, even if it meant running across the entire city of Ba Sing Se to get there on time.

#6: Hurricane

In the immediate aftermath of being awakened from the iceberg, Aang had developed a terrible fear of storms; however he soon came to the point where he thanked the storm that sent him into the water for, without it, he would have never met his one true love.

#7: Wings

Being with Aang was like having wings: first he gave her the ability to soar around the world as free as a bird, and soon he made her heart soar with feelings she had never imagined before.

#8: Cold

When Aang first awakened from his long sleep, the ice had been cold underneath him and the mysterious girl's body had been warm over him; a mixture of pain and pleasure.

#9: Red

Katara feared her Bloodbending powers so much that she almost didn't use them, even as the blood seeping from his wounds dyed his clothes red; but his eyes said everything: he trusted her, so she healed him, leaving only blood-red clothes as evidence of his near-fatal injury.

#10: Drink

Aang burst into her room in the middle of the night and pulled her into a passionate kiss before she even knew what was going on, but she tasted the alcohol on his breath: "Have you been drinking?"

#11: Midnight

Sometimes when loneliness overwhelmed them, they would be drawn together in the night and stay up past midnight just talking and spending time together; and the loneliness would pass.

#12: Temptation

Aang knew that Katara was taunting him, tempting him to reach over and pull her flimsy robe right off her beautiful body; _giving into temptation is not always a bad thing_ Aang thought as he reached over and did just that.

#13: View

The view of the sunset from the Jasmine Dragon's balcony was to die for, but the magnificence was lost on the two lovers engaged in a passionate kiss in the day's last rays; for how could a mere sunset outshine the beauty of their love?

#14: Music

Katara was shocked to discover that Aang's knowledge of music went beyond playing a few notes on an old flute, and he would often give concerts for their friends, but his most beautiful and sensuous pieces were reserved just for her.

#15: Silk

Aang often compared Katara's perfect skin to silk, but he would much rather run his hands over her than the fabric.

#16: Cover

Most of the time while they were making love, the covers were nothing more than a hindrance; but now it was a Spirits-given blessing when the couple heard their young son, Tenzin, at the doorway: "Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?"

#17: Private

Being the Avatar meant that his life was always in the limelight, so people often blurred the lines between what the public should know and what was private; but when the Earth Kingdom nobles started asking him when he was going to marry Katara and start fathering children with her, Aang felt they had gone too far.

#18: Dream

"Baby," Aang said confidently, pulling her into a dip, "You're my forever girl."

#19: Candle

Katara gasped in shock as she caught sight of her boyfriend, illuminated only by a small fire held in the palm of his hand, for she had never seen him look as handsome as he did at that moment.

#20: Talent

It took Katara many years for her to discover what things Aang was good at… and even now, he would still surprise her from time to time.

#21: Silence

Both Aang and Katara were pretty decent talkers, so it shocked everyone that they rarely spoke once they got together; because they had an innate understanding of each other that went far beyond verbal communication.

#22: Journey

What started as a journey to save the world gradually turned into a journey for love; and both Aang and Katara were eternally grateful that their journeys were a success.

#23: Fire

As most couples grow older, the fires of their passion wane and disappear; however, Aang and Katara's passion smoldered through the entirety of their lives.

#24: Strength

Lots of Avatars considered love and earthly attachment a weakness and forsook romance all together, but Aang had never been one to agree with them just because they were his past lives; as far as Aang was concerned, his love for Katara was his greatest strength.

#25: Mask

Everyone who knew Aang and Katara personally could see through their 'we're just friends' masks and see the love within.

#26: Ice

As Katara froze Aang's hands to the headboard, he suddenly got a sense of déjà vu.

#27: Fall

One time, Aang allowed Katara to steer his glider while he simply concentrated on keeping them aloft, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

#28: Forgotten

She had not forgotten her fear that she would someday lose Aang to his duties once the war was over, not by a long shot; but her fear had turned into determination to let him know each day that she loved him in case it was the last time she ever got to say it.

#29: Dance

Katara had never really had sexual feelings for someone… until her dance with Aang in the Fire Nation… the dance was so hot, passionate, and physical that when it was over, she almost pushed him into a wall and had her way with him.

#30: Body

Aang had never really thought much of his body: he was too thin, lanky, and scrawny to be considered handsome… but that changed the first night she saw him naked and said his body was the most glorious thing she had ever seen.

#31: Sacred

The very idea of the Avatar was a sacred thing, so every time she made love with him, Katara thought of herself defiling a sacred object and it would always bring a giggle of amusement to her lips, much to Aang's confusion.

#32: Farewells

The only thing that Katara liked about farewells was knowing that in the near future she would be saying "welcome back, my love."

#33: World

Katara saw the world though his eyes and Aang experienced the world through her heart.

#34: Formal

When they were in meetings, they could be just as polite and formal as any other politician… but as soon as the meetings ended they would take residence in the nearest closest and do things that those politicians would never do in their craziest daydreams.

#35: Fever

"At least you're not sneezing…" Katara tried for a bit of humor as she placed a cool cloth on Aang's forehead, ignoring the look of betrayal he sent her way.

#36: Laugh

Aang's laugh was like nothing she had ever heard before: full-bodied and with no reservations at all… it only took a few months for Katara to realize that she was starting to laugh the same way.

#37: Lies

Soon after Aang and Katara got together, Sokka had asked them about their relationship… it was the only time Aang ever lied about their relationship; because as much as he loved Katara, he was not ready to be skinned by a protective older brother just yet.

#38: Forever

Aang and Katara knew from the moment they met that they would be together forever; a few months later, they realized that statement needed a little amending: they would be _together_ forever.

#39: Overwhelmed

There were days when her love for Aang were simple, and other days when the feelings were so overwhelming that she just wanted to fall into his arms just so he would ask her what was wrong.

#40: Whisper

"I'm pregnant," Katara whispered to him, hoping to keep the secret just between the two of them for a while, but those thoughts were ruined when Aang smiled brightly and shouted for the whole house to hear: "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

#41: Wait

The nine months he waited for his son, Tenzin, to be born was the longest nine months of his life (including the months he spent fighting the Fire Nation), but the first time he held his tiny son against his chest, he knew it had all been worth it.

#42: Talk

Katara blushed as she finished giving Aang the dreaded TALK, and felt even more embarrassed when he asked her for a demonstration… but those feelings turned to anger years later when he confessed that he'd all ready known about sex and she went through all that for nothing.

#43: Search

After she had received Aunt Wu's prediction that she would marry a powerful Bender, she had searched high and low for a young man who fit the description, and was shocked to learn that the man of her dreams had been by her side the whole time.

#44: Hope

"It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time…" Katara had said, and Aang later confessed that he liked that she gave him hope; it was at that time she decided that _The Boy in the Iceberg_ wasn't _that_ bad of a play.

#45: Eclipse

Years later, when Katara thought back upon the Day of Black Sun, it was not the epic battle or the massive failure she would remember most clearly… but rather the moment when Aang had kissed her.

#46: Gravity

As an Airbender, Aang was not bound to the earth by gravity like the others; and his love would occasionally give her a taste of that feeling for his kisses always made her feel like she could touch the sky.

#47: Highway

Most people hated getting stuck in traffic, but not Aang or Katara; every time their Fire Nation palanquin was forced to come to a stop, they would simply take a moment, close the privacy curtains, and have a moment to themselves with no one to bother them.

#48: Unknown

When Katara first began to fall in love with Aang, she feared those feelings as an unknown; but once she began to fully express those feelings, she wondered what she was so afraid of in the first place.

#49: Lock

Katara has locked up her heart after the death of her mother, but Aang had come along and unlocked it so quickly that one would think that he had a key.

#50: Breathe

Katara normally hated feeling breathless; but as she gasped for air as he moved inside her, she came to realize that breathing normally is over-rated.

* * *

**LES: I'll probably do some more with some older sentence prompts. I had too much fun to just stop.**


End file.
